sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Chaplin
Name: Joseph Chaplin Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Chainmailling, Medieval history and Art in general Appearance: Joseph Chaplin is 6' 2" and an even 200 pounds. A fair amount of his weight is muscle, although there is enough fat over it, making it hard to notice. His skin is fair due to his English origins, although he is slightly tanned due to spending time outside. His face is square, with a broad jaw. Joseph's eyes are a deep shade of blue and his hair and eyebrows are a dark brown, occasionally mistaken for black. Joseph's hair is rather wavy and of average length. He has a flair on his left eyebrow due to a genetic trait passed through his family, and has to shave every other day or so to keep his beard under control, though he has contemplated growing it out. All told, Joseph Chaplin could be considered attractive in that there is nothing wrong with him physically. Joseph tends to wear simple clothing for its practicality. He wears grey sweatpants, black sneakers and a T-shirt on most occasions. On this particular day, he was wearing much of the same. This particular T-shirt is a simple grey one with a blue and white shield on it. He also wears small rounded glasses for aesthetic reasons, as well as a Byzantine bracelet of his own creation. Biography: Joseph Chaplin was born April 19th, 1994, in Seattle, Washington, to Thomas Chaplin and Alice Irving. Joseph prefers not to think too much of his elementary years, as he has few good memories from the time. A combination of older parents and no other siblings have given him a quiet demeanor, and because of this, he didn't actively search for companionship. Because of his interests in art, however, he found a few friends during recess. His greatest interest was his computer, as he saw this as a means of infinite information. He would spend many a night on the computer, learning about things and places, generally much past his bedtime. His mother tried to correct this problem several times, to no avail. He left elementary school with few friends, somewhat overweight, and with average grades. While in middle school, Joseph began to take a keen interest in history. He tended to stick to warfare over all else, but also knows much about prominent figures from the past. Medieval Europe appealed to him most of all. The obsession died out after a while, but a renaissance faire soon sparked his interest again. This culminated in him learning how to make armor out of rings, or chainmail. This was met with a few awkward glances from his parents, but they eventually let him. His making chainmail has become a major aspect of his life. While he has stopped researching since, he still tends to talk about medieval history from time to time. On his first day in high school, Joseph caught attention from many people due to his chainmail crusader vest in the halls. Although he was told by a teacher not to wear it initially, the school allowed him to wear it on occasion. Nowadays, not too many know about Joseph more than being the quiet guy who makes armor. Many days, Joseph will walk to a local park, making chainmail and catching attention of those around him. As of the moment, Joseph has completed several sets of armor, some too small from his early teenage years, and some made intentionally large just in case. This has obviously taken much of his time, and because of this, he rarely has time for much else. Due to chainmail's versatility, every single suit of armor fits, some tight and others loose. One thing people will notice about Joseph is his calm, almost stoic demeanor. This is not due to being tired or shyness, but rather due to his upbringing. He will occasionally comment on something the teacher is teaching, sometimes to cause laughter, mostly to learn. Combined with a maturity well beyond his years, Joseph is rarely amused by anything. Joseph walks with an air of superiority around him, always keeping his head up. He is very intelligent, although his knowledge rarely matches with his grades, and as such he doesn't get A's too often. More usually, he receives B's and C's for his grades, the obvious exception being history in which he excels. He has a great amount of common sense. Due to stuttering if he talks too fast, Joseph speaks slowly and deliberately. In spite of, or perhaps because of this, in addition to his baritone voice, he could easily be a good public speaker. Joseph has never had any illnesses requiring hospitalization, physical or mental. Although he has had a history of cuts and bruises from various injuries over the years, these are normal. Because of his older parents, aged 56 and 53 respectively, only two of his grandparents are living, both being in their mid-80's. Advantages: Joseph's abnormal patience may or may not serve him well. Due to a large build and strong arms, he may have an edge in close quarters combat. Joseph almost always thinks rationally, and could theoretically talk his way out of a confrontation. His creativity with metal may also serve well. Disadvantages: He spends a fair amount of time alone, so friends are few and far between. Any friends he may make might be put off by him. Joseph’s extreme patience could backfire, because he may not know when to leave. Designated Number: Male student No. 068 --- Designated Weapon: Textbook of safe and edible plants Conclusion: B068 probably would've liked something a little closer in the vein of armor or something else protective, given his interests. Maybe the fake mustache kit going by his last name. He'll have to do with something that'll actually be a little useful for utility purposes. Don't squander your talents! - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Chainmailleaddict. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Chainmailleaddict Kills: ' None '''Killed By: ' Accident (Ran into weight bar) '''Collected Weapons: Textbook of safe and edible plants (designated weapon) Allies: '''Jessica Sanders, Logan Cadagon, Rebecca Kiesling '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Joseph woke up in a convenience store on the strip, where he immediately encountered Jessica Sanders and Logan Cadagon. Forming an uneasy alliance, he used the store for shelter with this group until Day 4, when they roamed outside and spent the night at the forgotten campsite. There, he and his allies met Rebecca Kiesling, and they stayed there until the campsite became a danger zone. Returning to the convenience store, Joseph helped barricade the door with items around the store, including a weight bar. During the night, Logan mischievously drew on him with a marker while he was asleep. Upon realizing what Logan had done, Joseph chased after him in a rage and accidentally charged head-first into the weight bar, resulting in a nigh-instantaneous fatal brain injury. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Joseph Chaplin's birthday, April 19th, falls between that of Charlie Chaplin (April 16th) and Adolf Hitler (April 20th). The two were frequently associated because of their similarities. This was not intentional, and was infact based on Jiroemon Kimura's birthday, who was the oldest man to ever live. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joseph, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *I Put On My Robe and Wizard Hat V5: *What a Rush *It's a Sign with Neon and Everything *I Better Light Another Candle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joseph Chaplin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students